Dancing Away With My Heart
by WriterLove10197
Summary: Shayera hates balls... Can someone change that for her? I suck at summaries.. sorry. Slight *SongFic* WallyXShayera


AN: Hi, guys! Okay, so this is my second FanFic. I'm completely geeking out here and writing this as a tribute to Hawkgirl/Shayera and Flash/Wally because, c'mon guys, they're adorable and I don't think their ship gets enough love. Again, key words = constructive criticism and feedback. Thanks, y'all! Xx

~WriterLove10197

-

Whoever's stupid idea this was, I'm gonna kill them.

A ball? Really?! In Central City no less.

Ever since we went public with our identities, Clark and Bruce are all about the 'we're normal people.' thing.

Whatever. I take another sip of my champagne, sigh, and scan the dance floor one more time. Still no sign of HIM… However, I do have a clear view of John and Mari from my hiding spot in the back of the room. At this point in the night, they aren't even bothering to pretend they are dancing. They're too busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats. Ewh. What did I ever see in that guy?!

Suddenly, I hear a voice behind me joke, "Nobody puts Baby in a corner."

I spin around, almost dropping my glass, and come face-to-face with the only person who can make me genuinely smile. Wally West.

"What are you doing all the way back here, Shay?" He says, giving me his signature smirk.

"People-watching. It's fun."

His messy red hair falls into his eyes as he laughs at my bored expression and my heart stutters a bit.

I give him a once-over, taking extra time to take in his icy blue eyes, so full of fire and life. Those eyes are what made me fall in love with him in the first place.. Then it hits me what he's wearing.

"HEY! How come you get to dress like _that _and I have to wear _this!?" _I say, gesturing to his outfit, then mine.

He was dressed in a plain white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black dress pants and Converse-ish shoes.

"I wasn't really planning on coming. It was kind of a last minute decision.. As for _your _attire, I have no complaints." He replies, winking.

"Ugh." I mutter. This dress was not my idea. I had to borrow it from Diana, considering I don't personally own any.

"No, seriously. It matches your eyes."

I feel my cheeks turn pink and mutter a quick "Thanks, but it's not really anything special.."

It was simple. An emerald green dress with a few ruffles and a sweetheart neckline.

"I like it.." Wally mutters, a little shyly.

I'm about to reply when we are interrupted by a man in a suit walking up to the microphone. He thanks everyone for coming and announces the final song of the night. Shockingly, I feel Wally's arms tentatively wrap around my waist. I turn to see him staring at me, a tiny smile gracing his lips.

"Shayera… may I have this dance?" He asks, evidence of the earlier teasing gone.

I give a shaky laugh. "I can't dance."

As the music starts, he grabs my arms, wraps them around his neck, and says with a wink, "Don't worry. It's all about the leading."

_{I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song,  
Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball}. _

We sway back and forth to the music and, as he pulls me to him, I close my eyes and tuck my head into the crook of his neck, enjoying the closeness.

_{I can still feel my head on your shoulder  
and hoping that song would never be over.  
I haven't seen you in ages.  
Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are.  
For me, you'll always be eighteen, and beautiful and dancing away with my heart.}_

As the song comes to a close, he pulls back to rest his forehead against mine. I feel a little shiver run down my spine as he looks into my eyes and runs his fingers across my cheek, taming a runaway strand of hair. I lean into him and close my eyes... when everyone starts clapping. I jolt back to the present and begin to clap, when all of a sudden, my back is pressed against the wall and Wally's lips are on mine. My whole body is on fire as I kiss him back whole-heartedly, then he pulls away… all too soon. His cheeks are a flushed and there is a spark in his eyes.

"I've been waiting too damn long to do that… couldn't pass up the perfect opportunity." He smirks and kisses me again, this time softer. "You have to go." He releases me from his hold and my arms immediately reach for him. He grabs my wrists and places them back at my side.

"Don't worry. I'll be at Watchtower when you get back." And with that and one last kiss, Wally, just like his name, is gone in a flash.


End file.
